


Biggest Mistake

by Kauri510



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kauri510/pseuds/Kauri510
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "If you're doing prompts I'd like to see one of Dean and Sam not letting Adam hunt with them yet because he doesn't have enough experience, and Adam doesn't like that so he sneaks off to do a hunt alone, and maybe they have to come save him or something because it goes south?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biggest Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything else you recognize.

"Adam stay here. There's been another victim. Dean and I are going to go get rid of it. When we get back be ready to leave,'' Sam said closing the door behind him.

Adam sighed. It's always like this. Ever since Adam joined up with his brothers, he's been stuck in the motel room. The closest he's ever gone with actually helping with a hunt is with information. Several months of helping with information, he practically knows about almost every monster.

Being with his brothers was so amazing, and he loves getting to know them. But it's hard being with the best hunters out there when you never hunted a single thing.

A few days later, Sam and Dean found a new case. Adam was reading their father's journal, and it was interesting to see how John progressed. He wished that he got know the man that raised his brothers to be the men they were today. Seeing the results of being raised by John, Adam felt a little jealous that he didn't get that.

''Okay, so from the evidence from the victims, it's obviously a vampire.'' said Sam. "And from the pictures, the nest is big."

Dean rolled his eyes flipping off the TV. "Damn, I thought it was going to be something more relaxing."

Sam huffed. "You know, you could've helped us."

Dean shook his head, "Well I could've, but being the oldest I don't have to." Dean chuckled when both Sam and Adam rolled their eyes in annoyance. When they first met Adam, he was a little jealous of Adam for the way he grew up, but now that he's been with them he's starting to grow on him.

Now that Dean had two younger brothers, he has been extra protective over Adam. Sam would always be his top priority, but Adam was still his brother. He knew Sam could take care of himself better than Adam can, and that was why Dean was a little hesitant on bringing Adam along. Both he and Sam didn't want to taint Adam.

* * *

"So, can I help this time?" Adam asks even though deep down he already knew what the answer was.

Dean and Sam shared a look. After a moment of silent talking, Dean walked to put away his things. Sam closed his laptop and sighed. Adam laid back on the bed, _here it comes._

"Adam, not this time. From the evidence of the victims, we can tell that this nest is big and dangerous. We need to get in there quickly, and we don't have the time to train you. Just stay here, and tomorrow morning we'll go handle it.''

Dean grabbed his keys and wallet. "Look, when we come across a case that's right for you to start off, then you'll come. Until then, research is what you'll do. So enough of this. Let's go get something to eat. I'm starving."

Sam and Dean grabbed their jackets and made their way to the door. They turned back to see Adam still laying on the bed.

"You coming?" asked Dean.

Adam shook his head. "I'm not hungry right now."

"Alright, we'll bring you something back. The usual?" Before they closed the door, Sam made sure to check the salt line. It was either him or Dean that did it, but it was always done.

Adam nodded. He was so getting tired of his brother's not allowing him to help. He may be new at this whole hunting thing, but he had to start off somewhere. It's not like every hunter just began hunting and was immediately good at it. How was he ever going to hunt along side his brothers, if they refused to let him hunt?

Adam sat up and frowned. After the first couple of times his brothers refused to let him come along with them, he thought maybe it was because they were trying to adapt to having a brother who never hunted. Now he knew it was because he wasn't good enough. Here were his brothers, the two best hunters around, stuck with a half brother that never hunted in his life.

No wonder they never brought him along. He sighed. Maybe he should just leave. That way he wouldn't be holding his brothers back. He looked over at the far corner, and saw his opened bag. When he first found out that vampires were real, the first thing he did was grab one of his brothers' machetes and never left without it.

Adam looked back at the door and back to his bag. He's never hunted a thing in a day of his life, which was why he wasn't good enough to hunt with his brothers. So maybe... he just had to go out and hunt something. Maybe then, he could finally prove to his brothers that he can hunt.

Not wanting to think any more on it, Adam grabbed his bag and rushed out the door. He was going to kill this nest and finally prove to his brothers that he's hunter material. He knew very well that if he was going to prove to Sam and Dean he could hunt, maybe he should start off with an easy case.

He shook his head. No! If he was going to prove he can do this, he couldn't just hide because this was a tougher start. He was going to destroy the nest, and that'll be proof enough that he can be a hunter. In fact he is a hunter. The moment Adam joined up with his brothers he became a hunter.

* * *

It took a lot longer for Adam to arrive at the nest, because for one he didn't know much about hotwiring a car, and two because his fear slowed him down. But eventually he did make it. Yeah, his heart was beating so fast he thought it would beat right out of his chest, but he was here.

He grabbed the machete, and quietly made his way to the location the nest was. He tried to remember everything he learned about vampires, but unfortunately the only thing he could think of was that he needed his brothers to be able to see him as a hunter not just a civilian.

The closer Adam got to the barn, the more he realized what his biggest mistake was, but he wasn't going to acknowledge it. If he did, then he would know how dumb he was for doing it.

Adam peaked in, and gasped when he saw how many there were. Sam said it was a big nest, but this was just ridiculous. There had to be around a dozen vampires. Okay, how was he going to do this? He must be stupid for ever thinking he could do this on his own.

He took a deep breath. Even though he was scared shitless, there was no way he was just going to go back with his tail between his legs. So being the stupid newbie that he was, he quietly snuck in behind a vamp that was occupied with something, and held his machete up.

Mustering all his strength, he swung as hard as he could. As soon as the vampire's head went thumping to the ground, he knew he got the attention of the rest of the nest. He backed up, and he came face to face with the rest of the vampires.

Without saying a word, Adam gripped his machete, and swung it at the closest vampire. They dodged it easily. He has no experience in hunting, and none in fighting, so it was easy for the vampires to dodge all of his attempts.

One vampire who was getting bored with the hunter, grabbed him by the neck and threw him across the barn. Adam screamed out when he landed because of the pain. He looked down and saw that some tool cut into his side.

Realizing that he had no choice but to leave, Adam grabbed his blade with one hand and with the other clutched his side. He needed to get away and as much as he didn't want to, he knew he needed to call his brothers.

Running to the exit was more difficult than he thought it would be, but he managed to behead a vampire on his way out. Already feeling weak, Adam ran as fast as he could to his car. The more he ran, the more he realized he forgot the way to his car. Forgetting the way, Adam headed into the trees needing some place to hide.

Finding a big enough bush, Adam crawled behind it, and pulled out his phone. He scrolled down to Dean's number, and closing his eyes he hit 'call.'

* * *

Dean opened the door to their room, and before he even stepped in he knew something was wrong. His hunter instincts never failed him before, so he trusted them almost as much as he trusted Sam.

"Something's wrong," Dean announced. He checked the salt lines, and frowned when they were still intact.

"I know." Sam looked around putting Adam's food down on the table. "Adam?" he called out. No answer. Sam looked at Dean in alarm. "Where the hell is he?"

Dean didn't answer, only looked around the room for any sign that could give a hint on where he had gone. Dean looked at the corner that Adam always kept his things at. He narrowed his eyes.

"Doesn't-" Dean was cut off when his phone began to ring. He pulled it out and not bothering to look at the caller ID, "Hello?"

 _"Dean?"_ It was Adam.

"Adam, where are you?" Sam stepped in closer to Dean, and motioned for him to put it on speaker; Dean did.

 _"Um... I uh... sort of... maybe went after the nest."_ Adam quietly said.

"WHAT?!" Dean screamed.

_"Look, you can yell at me later. I need your help."_

It was then that they could hear in his voice that he sounded hurt. "What's wrong?" Dean demanded. Sam could recognize that tone anywhere. How could he not when it was used on him when they were kids. It was Dean's way of saying, 'I'm pissed at you, but I'm still worried.'

 _"I'm hurt really bad. Please, help me."_ Adam whispered back.

Dean and Sam were already making their way to the Impala as soon as Adam had called. There was a strange noise on the other line. "Adam, what is that?"

_"Dean, I-"_

"Adam?" The call cut out. "Dammit!"

* * *

Adam laid there behind a bush a couple miles away from the barn. He knew he was being stupid. He had gone into a nest only killing two. He remembered on the last case with vampires, that Sam told him once vampires got your scent, it was for life. If his brothers didn't get here soon, he was going to be found for sure.

He pressed his hand against his wound even harder and winced at the pain. He wanted to cry from it, but he bit them back. If he was going to cry it wasn't going to be here. Adam frowned. He just wanted to be like his brothers. He only wanted his brothers to accept him on the hunts too.

His head shot up when he heard rustling in the trees. Adam couldn't see anything, and hid even further behind the bushes. He didn't want to die... not now. He still wanted to get to know Sam and Dean.

"There you are,'' a voice said behind him. Adam froze instantly. Of all the vampires to have found him, it had to be the leader.

Adam slowly rose still holding his wound. He couldn't afford to look around in case the vampire decided to get the drop on him. Like he heard Dean say multiple times, if he was going down, he was going swinging.

"You didn't think we weren't going to find you, did you?" The vampire chuckled. "We actually found you since you got here. It was fun watching you.'' He stepped forward, "Now the fun is over." With that, the vampire's teeth were out and he lunged at Adam.

For feeling so weak and tired, Adam lasted long trying to fight off the vampire. He tried to push him off, hit him with a branch he found, but he was just too tired. The vampire pinned him down, unable to move. He shut his eyes turning away not wanting to see the vampire kill him.

* * *

Sam tracked Adam's GPS, while Dean drove. It didn't take long for them to show up. They grabbed their machetes, and made their way into the trees. They figured that if Adam was able to call them, he made it out. Since he was hurt, then he didn't make it far.

Because the brothers have been hunting all of their lives, they both saw movement in the trees and knew they were closing in on their brother. So seeing the nest closing in, they picked up their pace.

They didn't have time to kill the vampires they saw, because if they had a hunch that they already found Adam. There was no way they were going to let Adam die. They've already lost their family, there was no way they were going to lose their brother.

There was only a small hesitation when they saw a vampire on the top of someone. When they realized it was Adam, they sprung into action. Dean being the big protective brother, ran up to them and with no mercy cut off the vampire's head. The body flopped to the side.

Sam immediately checked Adam's pulse, and sighed in relief when he felt it. It was beating rapidly, but it was strong.

Dean saw that Adam was looking at them. "Adam, are you alright?" Adam nodded. "Good. You said you were hurt, where?"

Adam moved his hand, and Sam took out his flashlight and shined it on Adam. Sam cringed at the sight of it. Dean pulled out the first aid kit he had shoved into his pocket. Having done this countless times, Dean worked quickly and efficiently.

As Dean was cleaning the wound, both he and Sam saw that it wasn't as bad it looked. They didn't have time to wrap it, because there were still vampires out there that they needed to get rid of.

Dean helped Adam to his feet. All three made their way quickly to the car. Dean had to carry most of Adam's weight seeing as how he was very exhausted. Once they got to the car, Sam opened up the door.

Sam went to push in Adam so they could go finish the nest off. Having Adam tell them that it was the leader that they killed, the nest would be too chaotic for them to have any trouble. The only problem they had was that Adam refused to get into the car.

* * *

"Adam, get in the car." Dean ordered.

Adam shook his head, but didn't say anything.

Dean was getting frustrated. "I said get in the car. We don't have time for this."

Adam looked up, and even at night they could see that he had tears in his eyes. Neither brother knew if it was from the pain or from something else.

"No. I've been with you guys for months, and you still don't let me hunt with you guys. I know it's because I'm not good enough to take with you, but I won't ever be good enough for you guys if you always leave me behind!" Adam wiped away his tears angrily.

"You guys are all I have left. I've already grown up without you, and now I want to get to know you. You both are amazing brothers, and I want to have things in common with you. If that has to be hunting then fine! The more I've been with you guys, the more I want to be just like you. You both save people on a daily basis, and you're brave and strong and so cool. So excuse the hell out of me if I wanted to show you guys that I can do this just as much as you can.''

Adam didn't wait for either brother to say anything, and just got in and closed the door. He didn't look at them when they had their silent conversation. He didn't look at them when they walked away to the nest, and he definitely didn't look at them when they turned back to look at him with regret in their eyes.

* * *

Almost an hour had passed, when he saw the brothers making their to the car. They went to the trunk to put their weapons away, and got in. Neither Sam nor Dean knew what to say, so they didn't say anything. Dean just shared a look with his brother and drove back to the motel.

Even though he didn't want it, Adam allowed Sam to help into the room. He wanted to take a shower, but he was just too damn tired. He flopped on the bed, not caring in the slightest that it was Sam's. They've been taking turns for the bed, and this time it was Adam on the couch the motel provided. Right now, he didn't care.

Adam didn't listen to figure out what his brothers were doing. When sleep was taking him under, Adam didn't fight it.

Morning had come when Adam stirred awake. His stomach was hurting with hunger. He hadn't eaten since the yesterday afternoon. He was hoping that his brother's didn't throw out his food or eat it.

He was about to get up to take a shower that he neglected the night before, when the door opened and in came his brothers. He frowned remembering that he had finally come clean to them about how he's been feeling since he started traveling with them.

During the hour that he had waited for Dean and Sam to finish off the nest, Adam had decided that maybe it would be best to leave. Obviously his brothers didn't want him with them since he had no experience with hunting. He figured they just didn't know how to tell him to go. By the looks on their faces, he assumed that they were going to do it now.

When Dean opened his mouth to speak, Adam cut him off. "You don't have to say it. Let me just pack my things and I'll go." He rose to his feet and before he reached his bag, Sam spoke up.

"Why are you leaving?"

"I don't want to talk about this, so just forget it."

"Wait, hold on!" Dean yelled. At the tone of Dean's voice, Adam stopped. "Is this about last night?" By the flinch both brothers saw, they got their answer. ''That's what we wanted to talk to you about.

"The reason we haven't taken the time to train you is because we don't really want you to hunt." Adam frowned. "We've been doing this all our lives, and we know what hunting does to a person. It drives the hunter crazy with thinking that the weight of the world is on their shoulders. Like it's their responsibility to save everyone. Once you start hunting, you draw attention to yourself and that's not always good."

Sam picked up. "We want to get to know you too, and we can't stop you from wanting to hunt. But believe us when we say that once you start, there's no getting out. Once your a hunter, you'll always be a hunter. You might want to get out and live as a civilian, but you'll always see the signs of a possible hunt. You'll always be in contact with other hunters to take care of it for you. When they can't you know you have to do it yourself. Once you've hunted and start saving people, you'll never be able to ignore a hunt.''

"Look,'' Dean cut in, ''you're going to hunt whether we want you to or not. So if you're going to do this, then you might as well learn from the best."

Adam looked at him, with a smile beginning to form. "So, you'll train me?"

Dean and Sam shared a look, and they both nodded. Before Adam could shout in happiness, Dean stopped him. "But there's going to be rules."

Adam sighed, "Which are?"

"You do what we say and when we say it. You don't throw a bitch fit when we say no. We'll take you on hunts, but we're going to start off simple. Every hunter has to work their way up the monster chain. If you don't want to die, you don't jump right into the hard cases.''

Adam nodded. "Fair enough."

"On another note, do you know what the biggest mistake you made last night?'' Adam looked away in shame not wanting to answer. He knew what that mistake was. "I know you know what it was, and since you're not going to say it I will."

"Dean-" Sam wanted him to stop. They all knew that Adam knows what he did wrong. Dean didn't have to say it.

Dean shook his head, "No. He wants us to train him, so he's going to listen when we tell him when he does something wrong. The biggest mistake you made was letting your pride get in your way of what you already know." Dean stepped up in front of Adam. He wasn't trying to scare his brother, but it needed to be done, "Lesson one: Use the vampire's weaknesses to your advantage. The sunlight hurts them, so if you want to hunt them do it during the day.''

Adam couldn't bring himself to speak. He knew that as soon as he got to the barn. He didn't move away just stayed where he was not bringing himself to look at either of his brothers.

"Now go take a shower, you stink.''

Adam nodded and made his way to the bathroom. He was about to close the door, when he heard his brother calling him. He looked at them.

"You did good killing those two vamps," Sam congratulated. "We may be able to make a hunter out of you yet." Saying that, Sam went to his computer carrying his food, and Dean turned on the TV eating his own food.

Adam couldn't fight the smile that broke across his face. He slowly shut the door, and began to undress. He was going to be a great hunter... after all his brothers were the Winchesters.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the prompt, and I hope you enjoyed it. Until next time. -Kauri510


End file.
